We Are One
by soccerlover2-0
Summary: Edward makes a shocking discovery through a series of events. What will be the outcome? How will they handle this new situation? Will this affect Bella's transformation? Note: I changed the title but it is the same story 'What Is The News'
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the chair by Bella's bed. She rushed out of the bedroom and to the restroom moments after she woke. I heard the toilet flush multiple times before she returned. She looked very ill. Bella's face was pale, much paler than the usual. Her eyebrows were knit together and eyes shut. She had one hand on her stomach the other on the doorknob. I quickly rose from the chair and put one hand around her waist. I led her to the bed and we both sat down. Her tiny body collapsed into me.

"Bella?" I asked to see how conscious she was. I stroked her hair.

"Mmm. Edward. I might have the stomach flu or something" She mumbled. I placed a hand over her forehead. "Your hand feels really good on my forehead." She murmured. I concentrated on the amount of heat coming from her head. Just a little more than usual.

"Bella I will be right back. Your father has already left so do not worry." I said stroking her forehead. She nodded like she understood the statement. At least I knew she was somewhat conscious. I set Bella down on her bed and slid out the window. I ran home. I slowed down as I approached my home. I opened the door. I saw Jasper and Alice on the couch. Jasper caught sense of my tenseness and looked at me. He tried to calm me down.

"Jasper quit it" I growled. He stopped but was staring at me in surprise. I continued up to my room. I quickly changed into jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray jacket. I reached for my keys and cell phone. I opened my phone and dialed Carlisle. Speed dial number 1. After two and a half rings he answered.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice answered

"Carlisle it is Edward." I told him.

"Ah Edward, what seems to be the problem?" He asked me.

"Bella." I said heading down the flight of stairs. "She just vomited at her home." I opened the garage door and started my Volvo. I backed up and took off.

"Is she running a fever?" He said. I could tell he was walking because his voice went up and down.

"It is warmer than usual but not by a lot." I turned the corner.

"Bring her down and I will have a look at her"

"Thank you Carlisle. We are on our way." I pulled up to Bella's driveway.

"Okay then" He responded. I snapped the phone shut and I put the Volvo in park but I left it running. I got out and knocked on the door. Bella answered a couple minutes later. She had gotten dressed which meant she was conscious now. Bella was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and a white jacket over it.

"Edward. Come in" She said backing up to let me in.

"No Bella we have to go." I took her by the hand and she shut the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" she asked her eyebrows in confusion.

"We are going to visit Carlisle." I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. I went around to the driver's side and got in. We took off going about 90. Usually Bella would complain about my 'speeding' but she did not say anything this time. A minute later we were in the parking lot. I parked in the nearest spot I could find and then we headed inside the Hospital. I wrapped my arm around her so she would not fall if she became dizzy again. Carlisle was standing at the front waiting for us.

"Hello Carlisle" Bella said with a shaky voice.

"Hello Bella. Hello Edward" Carlisle smiled. "Edward this way please." Carlisle headed off down the hallway. I followed and Bella, try as she may, stumbled a few times. We stopped at the seventh door. He opened it and we all walked in. The room was white. There were pale blue countertops and cabinets. I placed Bella on the chrome table covered with paper. She shivered at the coldness of the steel.

"Edward can you please wait outside? I will be extracting blood and well..." He trailed off while pulling on rubber gloves.

"It is okay Carlisle I understand." I looked at Bella. She nodded.

"I will be fine Edward" She smiled. I smiled back and walked back out to the waiting room. A few nurses passing through looked at. The receptionist, Haley, kept glancing at me through her files.

_Wow. All the Cullens are beautiful_. She thought over and over agin. After what seemed like an eternity to me, Carlisle called me back into the room. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I tried finding out his thoughts but that didn't work to well. He was thinking about a very different case and his lips were pursed so I had no hints of what was happening. Bella was sitting on the table her hair in front of her face and head looking down.

"Well Edward, Bella is not ill" He began. Relief washed over me. But if Bella was not sick then why had she vomited earlier? "Instead she is..." He paused mid sentence.

"Is..?" I asked growing impatient. Was it just spontaneous? Did she have cancer? Why isn't he saying anything!

"Bella is pregnant." Carlisle smiled. Bella raised her head and smiled. Blush filled her cheeks. I stood there in awe. Bella stood up and rushed over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Edward" Bella said eyes watery.

"For what Bella?" I asked her slightly confused. I held her close.

"For our new miracle" Her tears started falling from her beautiful brown eyes. I wiped the tears away from her face.

"Let's hope your morning sicknesses do not get any worse" I smiled at her. She laughed.

"I _really_ hope they don't get worse" She buried her face in my jacket. I was going to have to take extra precautions to keep her safe.

**This is my very first finished **_**Twilight**_** fan fiction story. I would love to get some reviews. Good or bad I will be thankful for them all! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Well well well it seems Edward has gotten himself a new little surprise on the way! Alice is planning and whatnot and Bella is getting bigger every month. Haha. But Let me clarify something first. When Bella and Edward found out about the pregnancy it was three weeks before the wedding and Bella was not a vampire. Just had to get that straight. Anywhos let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**EPOV**

8 1/2 months later...

"Edward!" I heard Alice's high pitch whiny voice call my name. Wonderful, what could she possible want? Alice flew down the stair rail and onto the floor of the front room. "Go put these balloons over in that corner exactly! If you screw up anything today" she hissed in my ear, "I will kill you." I gulped. No way was I going to take her up on that offer.

I gingerly set the balloons in the corner next to the mountain of present wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper. Today was the day of the baby shower and Alice had really decked the house out. Baby blue balloons were floating in every possible corner, baby blue streamers were draped from corner to corner and she had even had vases of baby blue flowers on every flat surface.

"Bella!" Alice called my wife downstairs. I quickly rushed up the stairs to help Bella come down.

"Edward I don't need your help walking." Bella said as I wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I just want to make sure your safe Bella" I said kissing her cheek. Bella blushed. Today Alice had dressed her in a baby blue maternal dress with white ribbon draping from her ponytail. Bella, over the past eight months, had developed a large bump that represented the growth of our child.

As we reached the bottom Alice squealed with delight at her Bella Barbie. Bella just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night. My other 'brothers and sister' were already present and so was my 'mother and father'. Esme and Rosalie ran up to Bella and started oohing and awing at the baby belly. I saw Bella force a smile. Her eyes showed something was not right.

"Bella," I whispered drawing her back from the swarm of vampires trying to get a better look at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure" she sighed uneasily "Just ah, the baby's kicking pretty hard right now." I smiled. _Our_ baby was kicking right now. That's a good feeling knowing that your child is a fighter while he's still inside of the mother. I led Bella to a nearby chair and everyone was still yammering about how wonderful the baby would be.

"The baby will probably look just like Edward" Esme cooed

"No, no more like Bella" Jasper said with sureness in his voice.

"Maybe a combination?" Rosalie interjected. Bella winced.

"Bella how bad is it?" I asked her.

"Really, really bad" she said holding onto my hand. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Guys" Bella said trying to stop the discussing. No use they continued with Alice's voice being the loudest. "Um guys?" Still no use.

"HEY!" I snapped. Everyone was silenced. Bella's eyes were still wide.

"What is it?" Alice whined. She must've really wanted to start the party.

"I-I think my water just broke." Bella gasped. This got everyone into a state of shock. "What do I do?!" Bella said freaking out.

"Calm down Bella just breathe and we'll drive you to the hospital." Carlisle said grabbing his keys. I took mine out of my pocket too. "Edward drives Bella to the hospital, Alice go with them, Esme ride with me and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper go with Rose. Let's hurry up!" Carlisle directed. I scooped Bella up in my arms. She was still breathing unevenly.

"Calm down Bella" Alice cooed, "It will be okay" We finally reached my Volvo. I opened the back door and put Bella in with Alice then I swung over to the driver's seat and sped off.

"Edward slow down!" Alice snarled.

"I can't otherwise our baby will be born in the backseat of a Volvo!" I stepped on the gas peddle as I said that.

* * *

I slipped on the pale mint green scrubs Carlisle had instructed for me to wear. I put on the matching mask, hat and gloves and I quickly walked into the delivery room. Bella was breathing quickly but smiled when she saw me enter the room.

"Edward!" She gasped. She grunted in pain. Contractions I guess.

"I'm here Bella, love" I took her hand in mine. She gripped my hand back. Even though she was human and I was an indestructible vampire, her grasp was hard enough to make Emmett wince.

"Thank goodness." She squealed in pain. "I'm glad I have you here with me" She smiled.

"You're doing great Bella!" I heard Carlisle shout. I chuckled. Bella smiled.

"Eek!" Bella yelped in pain. I winced. She was strong for a human.

"Good job Bella!" Carlisle stood up and handed the nurse the baby so he could be cleaned up and checked up on since he was premature. Bella sighed with relief.

"We did it Edward" She sighed again leaning her head back.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle said removing his gloves. "You have a very healthy baby boy on your hands now" He shook my hand,

"Thank you Carlisle" I said. Bella nodded in agreement.

"We're just going to clean him up and then you can see him. Funny though he only whined a little. Not screaming like most children" Carlisle grinned as he walked out of the room.

"Well Bella we did it. And all it took was you almost crushing my hand and that's not the easiest thing to do" I winked at her.

"Oh" Bella blushed. "Sorry"

"It's alright, love I would've done the same" I grinned. Bella chuckled.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" a nurse walked through the doors with a powder blue bundle.

"That's us" I said looking up at her.

"Congratulations" Se said gingerly handing Bella the bundle. She walked out of the room and I looked over at our new baby boy.

His eyes were barley open but you could tell that they were green. The exact shade mine used to be. He had mahogany fuzz on the top of his pale head, the same as his mom. Bella started crying.

"Hello there baby Darian" Bella cooed softly with tears on her face. I wiped them away from her eyes. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy" I smiled at Darian. This was the best moment of my life. This little bundle of joy was my new world...

* * *

**Aww can't you imagine how cute a baby that would be?! Let me explain some more things. The first part is choppy because I lost the original writing for it so I had to wing it x3 and also Carlisle is the delivery doctor. I asked a ton of people and even though it would be weird we deemed it logical. xD**

**Also I named him Darian. I don't know if you think the name fits but to me it just has that aura. Y'know?**

**Hope you liked it! Reveiws reveiws and more reviews!**


End file.
